totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Explosion/Courtney
Courtney, labeled The Type A, is a contestant in the Total Drama Franchise who is competing in the final season of Total Drama. Pre-Explosion Before Total Drama Explosion, Courtney competed in three seasons of Total Drama, although originally not qualifying for one of them. In Total Drama Island, she was placed on the Killer Bass, and made enemies fairly quickly due to her prude personality, especially with fellow teammate Duncan. Throughout her time on the island, her only gained friends seemed to be Bridgette, Katie, and DJ. Eventually, when Courtney decided to cut loose and break some rules with former enemy/current flame Duncan, she ended up getting unfairly eliminated by Harold, who rigged the votes against the former CIT to spite Duncan, who had been bullying him constantly. She didn't qualify for Total Drama Action unlike Duncan, Bridgette, and DJ, and was outraged she didn't get the chance to compete again. Midway through the season, Courtney debuted into the game, being the first person to debut in the middle of a season, thanks to a lawsuit she filed against the show for wrongful termination. She dominated the game, despite being stuck on the losing team the Killer Grips. She won many individual immunities, but got eliminated in the final four by none other than Duncan, for being annoying and a huge threat. In Total Drama World Tour, her and Duncan began having relationship problems, eventually leading to their break-up once he was caught kissing Gwen. This caused Courtney to change her whole gameplan to one thing: eliminate Gwen. She managed to succesfully do so in Australia, however a few episodes later she herself was eliminated thanks to Duncan's scheming. She watched Total Drama Revenge of the Island, and didn't seem to like any of the new contestants. She was excited to hear that she got to compete in the final season, so that she could finally make it to the end of one of these games. Total Drama Explosion In Welcome Back to Wawanakwa- Part 1, Courtney is placed on the Fiery Phoenixes with her friends Bridgette and DJ, but also alongside her ex-boyfriend Duncan, her arch-enemy Gwen, and Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay and Harold, who don't particularly like her. She also was sizing up Cameron and B, and assesing the new contestants chances in the game. In Welcome Back to Wawanakwa- Part 2, Courtney waited a little before she began her climb, following Alejandro's lead. She was part of the group that put the Phoenixes ahead in the challenge, alongside Duncan, Leshawna, Lindsay, Zoey, and Dawn. She was dissappointed to see Staci sitting on the loser bench, adding to her assesment of the new contestants. In Capture the Mascot, Courtney is the one who suggests the teams should be split into an offensive team and a defensive team. Duncan questions her right to lead, but Gwen defends her, much to Courtney's chagrin. Nevertheless she splits up the team, and gives Gwen the role of leading the defensive team, so that in the case the team lost it would be Gwen going home. She managed to take advantage of Sadie scaring the fox, and led the team to capturing the fox and winning the challenge. In Don't Be Afraid of the Dark, Courtney is yet again pitted against her biggest fear- green jello. This time though, some of it was mutated so the stakes were raised. Although she didn't want to go at first, Alejandro convinced her, which angered Heather. She didn't pass, like she didn't pass back in Phobia Factor, contributing to the Phoenix's first loss. As they were discussing eliminations, Courtney tried to subtly fight for Bridgette's friendship, after Gwen supported one of her decisions, but it wasn't very subtle. This repeated at the elimination ceremony, where she did in fact receive a marshmallow and was safe. In Return of the Film Lot, Courtney consoled Katie after Joe made some mean remarks about the fact that he didn't think she'd get much further after Sadie got eliminated back in episode three. She spends a lot of the journey plotting against Gwen, thinking of trying and throwing Lindsay under the bus and then causing a blindside. Courtney doesn't volunteer to go in the temple, and doesn't seem phased by Staci's elimination later in the episode. In Puzzle It Up, Courtney again decides to split the team up, this time into pairs to figure out the clues in the mystery genre challenges. She pairs herself with Cameron, and they decide to take on two clues. Courtney worked together with her team into figuring out that it was Scott who committed the crime, helping win the challenge. In Harry Potter and the Gilded Chris Award, Courtney again took leadership and suggested to search for the crest in the dungeon. Gwen tried to support her plan, but Courtney didn't accept her support, accepting Bridgette's instead. She, along with Heather, Bridgette and Joe walked down one of the corridors to search for the crest. Her and Heather begin to grill Joe for his strategy, making Bridgette uncomfortable. Her group is ultimately the one who gets the crest, after Eva throws it at Izzy in anger but it whizzes past her and lands in Bridgette's hands. They end up winning the challenge. In Remember That Big Plane?, Courtney expressed her displeasure in having to go on the jumbo jet again, but was excited to learn that the world rotations would involve singing. Courtney helped lead the Phoenixes down the river in the river rafting part of the Grand Canyon challenge, and the two teams ended up tying, sending it into a tiebreaker. While on the tightrope for the tiebreaker, she got into yet another fight with Gwen sending the two and Bridgette over the side and into the canyon, and ultimately their team ended up losing the challenge. She didn't seem phased by Cameron's elimination. Trivia